


Random Original One-Shots

by TheFaerieBeing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Superheroes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaerieBeing/pseuds/TheFaerieBeing
Summary: My friend started sending me prompts, so I've written a bunch of OC one-shots for her. I promise they're better than they sound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: "Both the whumpee and the caregiver are underlings/creations of the big bad. And the whumpee’s been harmed by the big bad so their friend is having to take care of them with limited resources in order to keep it a secret."

Okay, so maybe Jenna had been pushing herself too far, and maybe she should've been content with the money she'd already stolen, and maybe she shouldn't've been so sloppy. But it was just a little cut, she could still go out, she could still-

"Ow, fuck!" Casey quickly stopped tying a bit of torn shirt around her sister's waist, instead slapping her hand over Jenna's mouth. Around 30 underage girls winced at the sudden noise, glancing upwards as the footsteps on the ceiling paused. After a tense moment however, Madame resumed her pacing, and they all heaved a silent sigh of relief.

"Sorry." Whispered Jenna sheepishly. Casey gave her a hard look and continued with her makeshift bandage.

"Honestly, this is hard enough without you letting her know you're hurt. She'll throw you out if she thinks you can't steal for her anymore."

"I know. But at least I got away with that extra cash. With any luck, it's enough that she won't notice I'm missing."

"If you'd been sensible and not gotten hurt, that wouldn't be a problem!"

Jenna didn't really have an answer to that as she looked out of the basement window, snow beginning to fall around Madame Roberts' Home For Deserted Youth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: "Either hero whumpee and villain caregiver or the two are pawns who’ve never really interacted. EXCPET the caregivers autistic/socially inept and comes across as WAY too creepy for the whumpee. Which causes more problems as they don’t believe they’re trying to help."

Greenthumb woke with a start, to find himself locked to the wall of a concrete room he DEFINITELY didn't recognise and still bleeding heavily from a gunshot in his side. Immediately panicking, he cast desperate eyes around for any form of plant life. A potted flower, a weed in a crack in the concrete, even the rotting remains of a vegetable! But there was only him, the leather straps and whomever was approaching from the other end of the room. As his kidnapper came into view, Greenthumb recognised his old enemy, Wildfire.

"You." He spat, trying to ignore the rising terror at the sight of the tray Wildfire was holding. It was covered in sharp objects and looked perfect for torture. "What am I doing here? How did you kidnap me?"

With mild satisfaction, Greenthumb saw his enemy hesitate at that, setting the tray aside.

"I didn't kidnap you, you collapsed after some idiot police officer panicked and shot you. I decided to bring you back here."

"Why not kill me?"

"Now, now, where's the fun in that?" Wildfire looked mildly amused and turned again to the tray, picking up what could've been tweezers if they weren't so large and sharp.

"W-what do you mean?! What are you doing?! Why am I chained up?!"

"Because humans tend to wriggle when in immense pain. Hold still."

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!?! Stop it! Stop it RIGHT NOW!!!"

Wildfire, ironically, froze, his hand centimeters away from Greenthumb's wound. 

"Let me down! Let me out of here this instant!" 

"No."

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, but if I let you go now, you'll likely bleed out before you get home."

"...what?"

Their eyes met, and Wildfire gave a frustrated sigh.

"I told you, didn't I? There'd be no fun in killing you now. I admit, I look forward to our little tussles. If you'll just let me remove the bullet and sew you up, you can be on your way."

"You're really not going to hurt me?"

"Other than maybe rip out your tounge?" Wildfire immediately realised his mistake as Greenthumb's eyes widened dramatically. "Joke."

They were silent for a while as Wildfire dug out the bullet and ran his hands over the injury to cauterise it, but Greenthumb spoke again as the wound was being stitched.

"For future reference, most people don't like waking up to find themselves chained to a wall."

In the following quiet, Greenthumb could've sworn he heard his adversary's reply.

"My apologies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: "The whumpee has obviously just went through something traumatic and seeked comfort. But to the caregivers dismay they’re not opening up at all. Which leads to them reassuring them but silently promising to kill whoever hurt them."

In Officer Jones' ten years on the force, he'd seen a lot, but he'd never seen this. A little girl, no more than eight, playing with drugs like dolls as policemen swarmed around her. Raquel's parents were wanted for drug abuse and distribution, as well as possession of illegal firearms. The girl hadn't reacted to the officers, except to complain when they confiscated her 'toys'. Jones watched her sitting on the edge of the open ambulance, shock blanket around her shoulders, swinging her legs in time to her own humming. No-one had though to stay with her, she was clearly fine.

But she wasn't. Jones could see it in the way she flinched as their captain barked his orders, the way she tensed when she caught sight of an officer's gun. Right then and there, Jones swore to whatever deity was listening that he would find her scumbag parents and see them locked up for the rest of their lives. That he would stay with Raquel until the walls broke down and she could talk about the Hell she'd been dragged through.

'After all', he thought. 'That's what Officer Mayfair did for me.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: "Okay, so how about someone who’s like partially snake, and they get trapped out in the cold. And obvs they can’t regulate their body temp and go into premature hibernation (I do not actually know that much about snakes so feel free to ignore). And like they’re on the edge of death until their friends find them."

It was official. Ethan was a fucking idiot. The number one rule of surviving the winter as someone part snake is to NOT GO OUTSIDE. So of course, Ethan had completely ignored this rule and gone out to see their best friend Milo, who hadn't been answering his phone. And, being a complete prat, Ethan had decided not to use their very warm, available CAR. Milo's house was just around the corner, and Ethan was nothing if not a stubborn bastard, so they'd decided to walk. The end result, obviously, was that they were now collapsed on their stomach in the freezing snow, halfway between the two houses and fighting to stay awake. A fight they were definitely losing.

'I will never,' they thought, somewhat hysterically, 'ever forgive my parents. What is the point of genetically modifying your child to make them a fucking snake? Milo has it easy. Fucking rat. Most adaptable little pest on Earth.'

~

After his phone line had been disconnected in the storm, Milo been worrying about Ethen non-stop. Eventually, he'd decided to go over to their house to make sure they hadn't done anything stupid. On his way, he tripped over someone asleep in the snow, and realised it was a little late for that. Milo ended up having to half drag, half carry his friend back to their house, curling up on the sofa with them and watching some rubbish TV show as he waited for them to wake up so he could give them a lecture. The storm raged fell outside, and Ethan's chest rose and fell, and Milo didn't even notice that he was falling asleep too, so comforted was he by the warmth of his friend at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: "Hero whumpee with a villain caretaker (not THEIR villain tho) who kinda has an unrequited crush on the hero? While the hero just fucking hates this villain and avoids them full stop."

It is a little known fact that proper Hero/Villain etiquette is to only fight 'your' enemy. So when Shadow found Nightlight fighting Crusher, he was a little upset. A lot upset, actually. Though it definitely wasn't because it meant Crusher got the up-close view of Nighlight's impressive abs and toned biceps that was usually reserved for him. No sir, not at all. Though watching from the rear did have its own benefits... Shadow shook his head fiercely and gave himself a slap on the cheek. He'd learned from experience that most Heros don't appreciate you getting a boner in the middle of a fight. Especially Nightlight, who'd looked absolutely disgusted and beaten Shadow bloody afterward. 

A sudden cry snapped him out of his thoughts. Nightlight was on his back in the middle of a ring of destroyed buildings, his leg stretched out at an odd angle. Crusher was nowhere to be seen, and had apparently set the ruins on fire as a distraction. None of Nighlight's team could reach him, and Shadow mentally scolded himself even as he slipped through his namesake to appear to the Hero's right. Thanking a God he didn't believe in that Nightlight had passed out, Shadow sank out to his hideaway, taking his enemy with him.

~

A few hours later saw Shadow trying to mend Nightlight's leg in his own locked room, resolutely not thinking about the fact his crush was lying in his bed. Said crush was refusing to look at him. After trying to first fight and then escape, Nightlight had eventually realised he was powerless in this situation and sulkily refused to acknowledge the Villain.

"I'm, ah, a little jealous you know." Tried Shadow. Nightlight didn't look at him. 

"It's bad form really, to go fighting someone else." Nothing.

"Well, I suppose I could forgive you if you give me a k-kiss in return." Nightlight spun to look at him so fast Shadow feared he'd break his neck, giving a look of hatred so strong it could've melted metal.

"S-sorry. I'll just..."

Shadow rose shakily and left the room, being careful to lock the door behind him. Warping through the shadows to the kitchen, he collapsed at the table, sobbing over a man who wanted him dead.


End file.
